Friends and Family
by De Amicus
Summary: John Sheppard bails on Teyla during a diplomatic mission; why would he do that? Set sometime in season 6.


Note: In writing this story I included elements that can be explained by visiting sga-rising . com and reading their fanfiction.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Sheppard asked as Teyla wearily walked over toward the rest of AR-1.

"It would have been better if Ronon hadn't nearly shot me." Rodney complained.

"He was talking to Teyla," Ronon teased, "besides, you're only grouchy because Woolsey made you break your date with Keller."

"Again!" Rodney huffed, "He made me break it again! And for what? To stand here doing nothing? If we're done here I'm heading back."

Sheppard nodded.

"We should probably follow him, make sure he doesn't get lost." John quipped as Rodney walked away.

Ronon shrugged, "Makes too much noise for us to lose him." Ronon stood up and walked after Rodney.

"Teyla!" Sheppard jogged to catch up with her, "How did the trade agreements go?"

"It is not surprising that you would like to know," she glared at him, "as you were to be one of our representatives."

Sheppard's gaze fell to the ground, "Look, I know I shouldn't have left, but either you were going to break my ribs keeping me awake or I had to leave, it had been six hours!"

Teyla set her jaw, "Some of us do not have the luxury of walking out of a trade agreement when we get tired."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you all by yourself." John exhaled slowly.

Teyla replied distantly, "It will be fine John. The negotiations went quite well." Her tone implying she needed some space.

"Ok Teyla," John replied, looking up again, "Just promise me you'll come to the West Pier at seven o'clock.

"Very well," Teyla replied while trying to read Sheppard's face, "Why?" she queried.

"I'll tell you when you get there." John hopelessly attempted to hide a smile.

"You are acting mischievous, John Sheppard, but I will come." Teyla conceded.

"Great, I'll see you there!" Sheppard straightened as they neared the gate, "Dial it up! Let's head home."

~\~|~/~

Carson and Rodney walked out onto the West Pier.

"You guys just barely made it she supposed to be here in 15 minutes!" John called to them as he taped a wayward streamer into place.

"Sorry, I couldn't get here early to help, I had a patient with a splinter in his finger," Carson shot a glance at Rodney, who started saying something about getting beat up with a stick.

Carson looked at Sheppard, "The people we doctors have to deal with sometimes."

"Oh come on, it was a BIG sliver, it might have ruined my finger and without my finger I can't type, and if I can't type who's gonna save the galaxy?" McKay demanded.

Sheppard smirked, "He was just looking for Jennifer, he needed to explain why he bailed on her again."

"I'll have you know-" Rodney started but John cut in,

"Where's Ronon?"

"He's on his way," Lorne spoke up as he walked up to the group, taking in the birthday decorations which included a gigantic "Happy Birthday" sign hanging right across the center of the pier. "don't worry, he just has a few more marines to beat up before he can come."

"Did you bring the ice cream?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes," Lorne looked at Sheppard in a long-suffering manner, "I brought everything you asked me to bring: the ice cream, the napkins, her favorite popcorn, spoons, forks, and, last but not least, plates for cake."

"Ok, good, now all we have to do is wait for Amelia with the cake." Sheppard checked his mental list he wished he had made.

Lorne added, "She was turning in reports to Woolsey, she should be here any time."

"I sure hope some of the Athosians come 'cuz it would stink if they didn't show up." Rodney negetivized.

Everyone glared at him.

"Hold on," Lorne reached into the brown sack he had brought, "I almost forgot, put these on."

"Party hats!" Carson smiled.

"Sheppard," Rodney looked at him, "You are not going to make me wear that are you?"

"Why not, you chicken?" John teased.

"I just think it looks ridiculous." Rodney moaned.

"Come on, _Meredith_ ," Sheppard smirked, "You'll live."

Rodney was stumped.

Sheppard grinned.

~\~|~/~

"Teyla, glad you could come!" Sheppard welcomed the surprised newcomer to the pier.

"John," Teyla queried, "what is going on here?"

Sheppard handed her a beer, "It's your birthday party, Kanaan and as many of your friends from both galaxies as could come are here."

Teyla looked confused.

Sheppard leaned forward, "Look, I know you've been a little down lately, but I figure what you really need is to hang out with friends and relax, besides, I happen to know the Athosians have a special ceremony for birthdays, and it's all set up whenever you're ready."

Carson cut in, "Lass, you've been a wee bit uptight lately, you should take his advice."

"Besides," John tilted his head, "remember that trading settlement we visited awhile ago?"

"Yes"

"I manage to buy some of that fruit you really liked," Sheppard nodded toward a table in the back, "And to explain why I left the negotiations early -" he pulled out a package which Teyla opened to reveal a beautifully crafted necklace made of a Pegasus Galaxy coral known to change shades of color at will.

"Ronon and Mckay were supposed to pick it up, but the craftsman would only sell to the person who had ordered it. Hence my abrupt exit, sorry about that."

"But how did they tell you they needed you?" Teyla asked.

"My back was to the outside of the tent, remember?"

"Who helped you with all of this?" Teyla was slightly stunned, "I need to know who to thank."

"It was all me." John joked.

Teyla frowned at him.

"Actually," he replied seriously, "you should thank a certain 'new' scientist." He nodded to someone walking up behind Teyla.

"Elizabeth!" Teyla smiled, "You did this?"

"Of course! I wouldn't forget your birthday, not for _three_ galaxies, much less just two!" Elizabeth hugged her. "I have a lot of time on my hands now as I'm not really cleared for any duty yet, so when John asked for help I couldn't leave it alone."

The small circle opened to allow Richard to enter.

"Mrs. Emmagan, my congratulations on your popularity and on behalf of the people of earth I would like to whole-heartedly thank you for another year of your invaluable service to the Atlantis Expedition." Richard bowed slightly, and Teyla returned the greeting.

Teyla was about to comment when Rodney walked up,

"When are we going to cut the cake?" he questioned.

"Hmm, some things never change," Elizabeth raised her eyebrow and laughed.

Teyla glanced over her friends and adopted family with great happiness inside, content to just sit and watch them all enjoying themselves: Torren doing his best to cause havoc while Amelia crawled after him with the intent of returning him to his father, Kanaan, who Teyla thought had adjusted to life on Atlantis quite well.

Teyla turned to Rodney, "Ok Rodney, we will cut the cake now."

As they were about to walk off Sheppard stopped them, "Hold up, first things first, Lorne." Sheppard called the man over to the group. "It's time."

"Ma'am," Evan grinned, handing her a detonator, "The honor of setting off the show is yours"

"Thank you," Teyla looked at Sheppard and Lorne eagerly waiting for her to flip the switch, "Thank you all for tonight, I can see you put much work into it."

And with that she flipped the switch, detonating a spectacular array of fireworks as they all sat back and enjoyed the show.

* * *

Hey all! Hope you enjoyed it, what do you think about it? I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it!


End file.
